AEGIS
The Autonomous Espionage Group of International Service, simply known as the Knights of A.E.G.I.S. or A.E.G.I.S. alone is a group of vigilante rebels who fight against the European Union Empire. Founded by a masked figure named X Code, they define themselves as the "Heroes of the Weak", and differentiate themselves from other terrorists groups such as the Philippine Liberation Front, who take hostages and save civilians, though this may simply be a tactic to increase public support and recruitment. Most members are former Filipinos, many of whom have defected from other insurgent groups, though many other peoples, even Europeans may be found among their ranks. Their logo is a dragon that can be seen in most of the items they possessed such as their uniforms, Chevaliers and armaments. History X Code introduces the A.E.G.I.S. to the world as an organization which protects those without power from those who have it. Under his leadership, the A.E.G.I.S. grow in strength exponentially, becoming a force rivalling the European army. At the end of the first book, Jonathan declares the formation of the New Asia and the Republic State of the Philippines, a continent and country of acceptance and tolerance where any and all can seek refuge against the invaders from Europe. Though Jonathan reorganizes the A.E.G.I.S. to form a structural hierarchy and chain of command, the A.E.G.I.S. rely heavily on his masterful strategies, unable to act effectively when he has not given them specific orders. During the Blood Rebellion in the first book's finale, the group falls apart when Jonathan suddenly takes his leave. In the process, senior knights are killed. Several key members are arrested by the Union, while others go into hiding. Despite their defeat, some of the Knights of A.E.G.I.S. are active during the period between. One of their activities was when they attacked Warwick Academy by committing robbery in the Philippines during the school festival. Just as the W.I.S.E.R., the Philippine Action Entrails (PeAcE), began making its move to continually resist the Union for the period of time until their return. Terrorist movements have occured in other countries as well only to increase the Union's reign. Though during this period, Vivi and Leila, X Code's right hand and the Captain of X Code's squad, respectively, finds their own way to reach Jonathan once more who is in St. Petersburg on the first months after the failed Blood Rebellion as Leo Arcilla, a military advisor for the European Union. Vivi was able to return some of his memories but it was later rewritten once again that she needs to make up a new plan to reach him. After having Jonathan's memories restored in the second book, Jonathan works to form a larger alliance of nations to fight the Union. He arranges the exile of the Knights of A.E.G.I.S. from the Philippines for this purpose in the third book, making their new base of operations on Spratley Islands, where China and the Philippines both shared territory. He starts by returning control of China to its Empress, making them his first greatest ally. With the formation of the United Order of Nations, the A.E.G.I.S. was contracted to serve as its military force, as well as a protector of all the U.O.N. member states, in exchange for their continued funding, manpower, and support. After the second battle of Manila, a European envoy carrying Lancelot Ethryne lands on the A.E.G.I.S.'s flagship: Corregidor. In a meeting with a majority of the A.E.G.I.S.'s core members, Lancelot reveals X Code's true identiy and Kaio, as well as insinuating that Jonathan has used his Kaio to make them nothing more than his pawns. This, along with Adele and Gilbert's testimony further drives a wedge among the Knights of A.E.G.I.S. Following Gilbert's suggestion, the Knights of A.E.G.I.S. decided to betray Jonathan in exchange for the liberation of the Philippines. Ray convinces the others to announce that X Code died of injuries sustained in battle, as no one would believe the truth and they would be stripped of their positions if they tried to explain it. Leila later takes the role temporarily. Gilbert was forced to reveal the truth to Ayame and Yuzuki when Jonathan causes a rebellion with the Emperor's forces. A month later, the Knights of A.E.G.I.S. were stunned when Jonathan takes the European throne for himself and asked for the Union to join the U.O.N., giving them two weeks of ceasefire for them to approve his wishes. After Jonathan conquered the Philippines and took the U.O.N. leaders as hostages, they allied themselves with Lancelot's forces to oppose Jonathan. After the Knights of A.E.G.I.S. were defeated by Jonathan, Akito took up the mantle of X Code. He proceeded to ask for the independence of the Philippines in exchange of him being his personal advisor and the release of the prisoners. Upon the agreement, Akito has become the new leader of the new incarnation of the Knights of A.E.G.I.S. who were given nobility titles in the recovery of the Philippines and to its independence. Members Core Members circa 2317 A.E.U. Former Resistance Members Originally led by Gilbert Ashford, the following were the first members of A.E.G.I.S. after Jonathan Carter helped them to save Leila Izlar from being caught by the European Union during the Attack in the Ghetto of Area 1. * Gilbert Ashford - Second-in-Command * Leila Izlar - Captain of X Code's Special Force * Michael Ernst - Captain of Second Special Forces/Espionage Team * A * A * A Former Philippine Liberation Front Members Originally under the leadership of Major Neil Diriano whom Jonathan Carter had ordered to commit suicide, they have no intention of joining the A.E.G.I.S. But after the sudden arrest and capture of Hubert Arbis, the other three that builds up the Four Swords asked for the group's help. Upon joining, they were considered as the Four Swords of A.E.G.I.S. * Hubert Arbis - Chief of Military Affairs * Evelyn Sanders * Ronald Merci - Captain of First Squad * Clovis Vent - Captain of Second Squad Southern Leaders Because of the risk that the Southern Leaders had given to support the A.E.G.I.S. by giving them Chevaliers equally matched of the Union's and handing over the possession of Lacus, the Southern Leaders see it befitting joining them. Especially at the time that Alec Michigan learned that it was Jonathan Carter who is in the disguise of X Code. * Ayame Dy - Head of the Dy clan * Alec Michigan * A * A * A * A Other Members * Jules Malcal - First Officer of X Code's Special Force * Ray Asplund - Chief Intelligence Commissioner * Rizalyn Ried - Research and Development * Keith Leonide - Captain of Third Squad * A Organizational Structure circa 2318 A.E.U. * Leader: ** X Code (Jonathan Carter; Founder) ** Jonathan Carter (as Emperor) ** X Code (Akito Ryu) ** Leila Izlar (temporarily) * General Commander: Yuzuki Li * General Secretary: Gilbert Ashford * Head of the Joint Staff: A * Deputy Chief: A * Secretary of Media and Intelligence: Ray Asplund * Science Secretary: Rizalyn Ried * Special Forces/X Code Divison Captain: Leila Izlar * First Squad Commander: Jules Malcal * Second Squad Commander: Michael Ernst * Third Squad Commander: A * Fourth Squad Commander: A * Fifth Squad Commander: A * Sixth Squad Commander: A * Seventh Squad Commander: A * Corregidor Captain: A * Commander of Special Forces: * Interior Custodian: Keith Leonide * Deputy Science Secretary ** A ** A * Operators ** A ** A ** A Flag Original (circa 2317) Designed by Jonathan Carter under the disguise of X Code, A.E.G.I.S.'s first flag is a white outline of a fierce dragon in the middle of a black field. The dragon is the very symbol of the group ever since it was first seen printed on X Code's cloak left side. Revised (circa 2318) Designed by Jonathan Carter under the disguise of X Code, the previous flag was amended as a sign of rebirth and a new start for the group since the failure of the Blood Rebellion. The flag as of year 2318 is divided into four quarters: the upper field close to the pole and the lower field further to the pole were black, and the upper field further to the pole and the lower field close to the pole were dark red. In the middle of the flag features still the symbol of A.E.G.I.S. With the United Order of Nations (circa 2318-present) Designed by Jonathan Carter under the disguise of X Code was used as the flag of A.E.G.I.S. to consider their organization as part of the United Order of Nations as its military force. The flag use the original flag of the United Order of Nations that was divided into four quarters, overlapping it with black on the upper field close to the pole and the lower field further to the pole. In the middle of the flag is the original symbol of A.E.G.I.S. With the European Union (circa 2318-present) Designed by Akito Ryu under the disguise of X Code was used as the flag of A.E.G.I.S. to consider their organization as part of the European Union Empire especially as its military force. The flag use the blue field of the European Union Empire with a circling twelve white stars in the middle that was divided into four quarters, overlapping it with dark red on the upper field further to the pole and the lower field close to the pole. In the middle of the flag is a black mythical dragon that represents the A.E.G.I.S. original symbol. The Federation of Three See: The Federation of Three Designed by Jonathan Carter after the defeat of the Autonomous Espionage Group of International Service and the dominion of the European Union Empire over the United Order of Nations, the flag was first seen during the supposed execution of the core members of A.E.G.I.S. and of the U.O.N. The flag use the original flag of both the European Union Empire and of the United Order of Nations that was divided into four quarters. The upper field close to the pole and the lower field further to the pole features of the European Union Empire, and the upper field further to the pole and the lower field close to the pole features the United Order of Nations flag. In the middle of the flag is the original symbol of A.E.G.I.S. After X Code (Akito Ryu) proposed that the A.E.G.I.S. will be a military force for the European Union Empire and the successful membership of the European Union Empire on to the United Order of Nations, the flag was immediately called as the Federation of Three against the Colonial Coast. Affliates The Knights of A.E.G.I.S. were originally founded by a small group of Filipino businessmen called the Southern Leaders who secretly work against European rule. In the second book, they begin negotiations with China, who grant them control over Spratley Islands as well and now serve as the contracted military force for the United Order of Nations, who are funding their operations. Officially, they are not affliated with any nations, but a majority of their equipment and members derive from the Republic State of the Philippines and the Republic State of China. By the end of the third book, when both the A.E.G.I.S. and the U.O.N. were under the leadership of Emperor Jonathan Lawrence Ethryne, the organization was considered to be under the control of the European Union Empire. After X Code (Akito Ryu) supported Jonathan's reign, he offered that as the real leader of A.E.G.I.S., the group will be an independent military force of the Union, with the main goal of accompanying the countries towards freedom, ensuring peace, and the Union's partner with the wars against the Colonial Coast. Since that declaration made by X Code and of the independence of Philipp's slowly with the aid of the Union, the group didn't question it and are receiving funds from the Union as well. They also receive armaments and supplies from the Union. They were given territory by the Union as well that is situated in Moscow, Russia, and consider it as one of their headquarters as well while maintaining their original base. Since then, they were given a seat on the nobility for the core members and a seat for X Code in the Union as Jonathan's personal advisor and knight.